In the field of wireless electronic systems powered by rechargeable batteries, there exists a need for a system that can recharge a rechargeable battery wirelessly, especially in the field of wireless electronic door locking systems. Typical electronic door locks are powered by battery packs that are bulky and disposable (i.e., not rechargeable). These battery packs typically need to be replaced periodically. Regular maintenance on these electronic door locks is therefore required to replace the disposable batteries.